


Remember Me

by Okaamichin14



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), League of Legends
Genre: Ahri is her eternal muse, Character Study, F/F, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kai'Sa is a storyteller and writer, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, no beta we die like your inting teammates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaamichin14/pseuds/Okaamichin14
Summary: Kai'Sa could feel her memory fade as she wandered the halls of Tartarus.Until a familiar name lifts the heavy shroud.A Hades-inspired fic.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> forget-me-nots
> 
> They represent the immortal love we have for those who go before us. 
> 
> This is my futile attempt of writing in a different style, I hope you enjoy!

//

Her name was Kai’Sa. She was a writer and storyteller. Hades, the God of the Underworld said as much as she stood before him. 

“My Lord?”

“I thought I’ve already given your task.” He said gruffly as he continued to read the scrolls in front of him, barely acknowledging her small form before his table. 

Kai’Sa sandals squeaked against the marble form as she tried to formulate the words. 

“You’ve written here that I was supposed to tell you about tales from time to time. 

“What am I to write?”

“Anything. Fill these halls with the words that once struck chords in mortals' hearts. Do this and I’ll reconsider what I've planned for you.”

Kai’Sa cocked her head. 

“Wh-what have I done to displease you my Lord?”

The smoldering glare. 

“You know what you did.”

But she didn’t. **  
**  
  


//

  
  
  


Kai’Sa eventually realized that she was in the deepest pit of Tartarus. A space intended to punish those who have wronged the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus. A far worse punishment than suffering the burning fields of Asphodel. She had remembered the look of annoyance on Hades’s face when she asked for more details about her task. She decided it was best not to bother him anymore and tried to figure out more about herself on her own. 

It wasn’t like she had access to the administrative room not with Achilles there watching the door. 

Her time was spent hunched over a desk with an empty scroll laid in front of her and quill in hand. The shapes of Greek script were easy to recall, her left hand working seamlessly as she wrote down the names of those she had met. 

Hades. 

Nyx. 

Dusa. 

Achilles. 

These were beings that she met here in Tartarus. She was a writer. Yet she had no memories to press against the paper. Had she really written tales that were worthy of praise?

They had expectant eyes whenever she entered a room, eager to know something about her past. She wanted to tell them that it was futile, but she figured that it would be too bothersome to do. 

//

  
  


The young master, Lord Zagreus, approached her one day. His eyes and smile were kind. 

“Hello there.”

“Hello young Master.”

Zagreus ducked his head, his hand coming to brush back his unruly hair. 

“I see that you know my name. But I noticed you’re new around here. What is your name?”

“My name is Kai’Sa.”

“I’d say welcome, but I’d think that’s a bit too much. Anyways I’ve heard about you and your works. Despite father’s grouching, I honestly would love to know more if I had the time. But I must be going soon before he returns.”

Kai’Sa blinked in confusion. This fog wasn’t doing her favours. No amount of rest or pomegranates would invigorate her mind. The words tumbled out sluggish and meek, “Oh. I’m flattered, young Master. But I’m not sure why that is so. I don’t remember much. I don’t even remember when and how I died.”

His eyes shifted into a pitiful expression.

“Perhaps I can ask around in your stead while I make my escape.”

“There’s no need for that young Master. You best be in on your way if you want to meet your mother on the surface.”

Zagreus walked hesitantly toward the entrance of his room, Kai’Sa wasn’t sure of his kindness. 

  
  
  


//

  
  


Nyx, the Night Incarnate was most sweet with her as she got acclimated to her new environment. Every day she would wake up, roam the halls trying to find anything that would spark her memory. She traced the walls, fingers tracing against the columns and frames. The history that she knew that existed with the marble should have brought warmth and comfort. Instead she was filled with dread, that this was merely a cage that was meant to slowly suffocate her as time passed. It wasn’t like she was doomed to die again, but the feeling was the same. While it didn’t certainly _feel_ like home, if she was to spend the rest of eternity here she would have to make do. 

She thinks of the young Master, Zagreus, who had made many attempts to escape. For freedom, for the person that can save him from this cruel cage. 

Kai’Sa wonders if she had someone like that as well. Maybe she would have the energy and the will to find the words to put into paper. 

“Kai’Sa!”

“Young Master.”

“Forgive me, I’ve been meaning to ask. Have you started writing again? I’ve heard that father has been very – displeased as of late.”

Kai’Sa shook her head, smoothing out the scroll. There were messy attempts of writing lines but it was nothing more than misplaced words and rambles of thoughts that had no discernible plot. She may have forgotten her memories, it shouldn’t mean that she’d forgotten how to write as well. It was just too difficult. The way this place, _these halls_ just grips her throat tightly. It was already hard to breathe.

“I honestly think he’s just bored, he needs something to listen to other than the groans and moans of these shades. I wouldn’t put it past him on putting unneeded pressure on you.” Zagreus said simply as he crossed his arms across his chest. 

She brushed her hair back, sighing as she rocked back and forth on her chair. 

“Your father has given me a task that I need to fulfill at some point. I dread to think that he would put me somewhere far worse. I just hope that he will be a little more patient with me.”

  
  


//

  
  


**I** t was probably by Zagreus’s fiftieth attempt at escaping the Underworld that she had learned much about herself and of the realm that she was in. 

She had heard from the hero Achilles that perhaps she had drank from the Lethe river just before her death. The Lethe, the River of Forgetfulness and Oblivion. The properties of the water were potent enough to erase all memories of her mortal life, but here she was somehow trying to find her way back to them before she incurred the wrath of Hades. 

“Afterall, I was dipped in the River of Styx and was given incredible power, nearly invulnerable.” Achilles explained as he tapped his spear against the wall. “I had died. And now I’m here at the behest of Hades until he is done with me and I can finally rest.”

“Is there hope for me yet?”

“Perhaps. Maybe Zagreus might be able to help.”

  
  
  


//

  
  


“I remembered something.”

“Oh? That must be good news.” The young prince stretched his back, groaning as he felt several pops. Kai’Sa winced in sympathy as she offered him a pomegranate to fuel him. “Which fury was it this time? Meagara or Tisiphone?”

“Alecto.” He huffed stretching some more. “Enough about me. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I– had written tales about a woman who was loved by many. And she was taken away to the heavens by the Gods – her beauty far too great for mere mortals.”

Zagreus laughed goodnaturedly, “Perhaps you took inspiration from Lady Aphrodite herself.”

“What did Lady Aphrodite look like?”

Zagreus rubbed his chin, “Light pink hair, bronze skin and a smile that hid a lot of secrets.”

Kai’Sa frowned and closed her eyes. She had thought about the powerful beings on top of Mount Olympus. How each powerful being was beautiful, handsome and with emotions that threatened to shake their world. 

“The woman I’m writing about was not the Goddess Aphrodite. I remember a woman with amber eyes and black hair. Her skin almost pale like snow.” She trailed off in a whisper. “When I close my eyes, I can see her. But I don’t recall her name; it eludes me.”

She opened her eyes again and looked at the young prince with faraway expression.

“I wish to know her name Zagreus.”

He said nothing. 

  
  


//

  
  


Ever since Kai’Sa revealed her unnamed muse, her heart felt heavier. Her mind was plagued with the images of soft eyes and softer smiles. 

What was this emotion?

If her heart could beat at this moment, it would’ve pounded incessantly until she rediscovers her name she thinks. 

Is this the price that had to be paid? Losing one self in the throes of darkness? Kai’Sa wasn’t entirely sure how long she wandered the halls of Tartarus. Has it been a year? A decade? A century?

Had she wandered so long that she’d forgotten what it felt like to be human again? To taste food and drink? To feel emotions outside all-consuming dread?

It wasn’t much but she had something to write about, she dipped her quil and then back to write.

//

Lord Hades was impatient. More so than usual. 

“When I asked for you to write, I wanted epic tales, not this nonsense of constant whining. Explain yourself.”

“My Lord, I don’t have– I can’t. The memories of when I was mortal are lost to me. I can’t write if I can’t remember what I’ve experienced. Am I to be punished for something like that?”

Hades waved her off frustrated enough to not carry on. She hoped that so that her frustrations wouldn’t echo on the marble floor as she walked toward her little nook in the corner. Just a little bit to the right of Nyx’s usual position. 

She burned her earlier writings, just as she heard the familiar groans that came from the great pool of blood. 

Zagreus had failed again. 

However, he had been gone for longer periods of time that Kai’Sa was sure that he had succeeded. 

Apparently not. 

She could hear him making his rounds, stopping by each person that was around in the manor at the current moment. First it was Achilles, then Thanatos, then Nyx. 

She put the quil back to it’s ink pot and turned to face him, a smile on her face. She had quite grown fond of him as a friend. He was always eager to help. 

“Zagreus – “

“Begging your pardon. Did your muse go by the name of Ahri?”

Ahri?

Ahri.

_Ahri._

**_Ahri._ **

Tears welled in her eyes for the first time since she had awakened in this accursed place. The ache that she carried in chest lifted ever so slightly. 

“Ahri…”

Zagreus thankfully didn’t linger and left her to her thoughts. And with that everything start to flow back slowly like a small pond being filled slowly with water. 

Ahri. 

Her muse.

How had she forgotten such – such a beautiful person?

How they had met in an orchard. 

How Ahri sang quietly as they ate bread and cured meat. 

How they had kissed under a full moon. 

How she had – 

Kai’Sa blinked in realization. 

  
  


//

  
  


The next time Zagreus pulled himself out of the blood filled pool – Kai’Sa was waiting for him in her usual spot.

“I’ll get him next time. Fighting Asterius and the King of Athens at the same time is just unfair.”

“But you’ve gotten so much farther.” Kai’Sa pointed out, she was smiling proud that her Master was making strides in his attempts.

Zagreus mirrored her smile, dusting himself off. “Well you’re all smiles today, did you remember something? I’ll tell you about my story after.”

“I think I know why your father is upset with me. I did something stupid.”

“Oh. Well what is it?”

“I was asked to write stories about my love for her. So that it can be shared with everyone in the mortal realm. But Ahri and I, we didn’t want that for ourselves. Our love was sacred to us, and we felt it should just stay between us. We’ve somehow managed to find entrance to the Underworld and drank from the River of Lethe, to begin our lives together. I wouldn’t be Kai’Sa and she wouldn’t be Ahri.” Kai’Sa gripped the fabric of her robes. “But drinking from any of the three rivers is forbidden. And so we died quietly in our sleep when we took a short rest near the entrance of the Underworld.”

Zagreus's mouth formed a thin line. 

“As it was my idea, I’m punished. But Ahri, I think your father and your mother favoured her for her voice. Ahri’s mystical gift. The ability to move those with her voice alone. How I loved it when she sang.”

“But why is my father making you recall such memories as a punishment?”

Kai’Sa looked at the prince with a heartbroken expression. “I think he wants to remind me of what I could’ve had. That is punishment enough – eternally separated from my love.”

“She is in the fields of Elysium.” Zagreus blurted out. 

Tears threatened to fall down once more. Elysium? Had she been so close to her this whole time?

“Very much so. But I know that’s not the question you’re dying to ask mate. What is it?”

Kai’Sa gulped, her hands shook as she tried to gather herself. “Does she remember me? As I have forgotten her?”

The young lord shook his head. 

Kai’Sa deflated, her undead heart sinking to her stomach. 

“I see.”

“Would you like me to pass on a message?”

“No! No. No.” Kai’Sa stood to her full height, gave the prince a small bow, and gestured that she was about to take her leave. “You’ve already done a lot for me young Master.”

“Surely there is something I can do for you.”

She paused. 

This feeling, unmistakable human, filled her body. It must be the courageous spirit that Zagreus embodied, maybe this time she can be a little stronger. She reached into the folds of her robes and held out a small flower. Flowers are quite rare in the underworld but this one, this one she had kept close to her. Delicate blue and pink petals with a yellow eye. Kai’Sa had asked Dusa for ways to preserve such a delicate thing and with a little bit of magic it was possible. 

She turned to Zagreus and held the flower up to him. After pressing it into his palm, she gently folded his fingers over them. “Give her this.”

“What should I tell her?”

Kai'Sa shook her head, “Just that someone thinks of her fondly.”

  
  
  


//

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I mostly did this because I wanted to :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> H-hello? You okay? Did the feels get you? Tell me tell me tell me tell me :3 teehee
> 
> Want snippets from me? Follow me @ninjajanjan on Twitter!


End file.
